Put Upon Percy
Put Upon Percy is the 9th Episode of the 5th Season. Plot Percy is feeling unhappy about his work, and complains about it to Thomas. Annie and Clarabel are amused over this and tease Percy with a Song about it. Percy complains more, but he doesn't give up with his work and makes all his deliveries to Brendam Docks. Percy then shunts some freight cars, who tease him about how dirty he looks. Percy just ignores them and still continues working. As evening falls, Sir Topham Hatt is proud of Percy's work, and gives him a Rest. The next day, Percy shunts freight cars to the Coaling Plant and then take some to the Mine Shaft. The Foreman tells his driver that some freight cars are stuck in the Mechanism and needed to be pushed away from it. Percy reverses where a Canvas Barrier is used to save the engines from falling rocks. Percy accidentally shunts all of the freight cars at once and go into the Depths of the Mine and crash into a Support Beam. The Mine soon begins to sneeze like sneezy dwarf and explode and causes an Avalanche, making the Tracks buckle. Percy then realizes there is a Canvas Barrier that would/could save him from the Avalanche. He stops in the Area just in time. Percy is right, the Barrier does save them. Percy is rescued immediately and Sir Topham Hatt congratulates Percy how brave he was and being protected from an Avalanche. As a Reward, Sir Topham Hatt rewards Percy a New Coat of Paint. Percy later returns to show his new coat of paint to Thomas, who apologizes for teasing him. Thomas has gotten word that he was "put upon by the Avalanche". Percy happily agrees, shows his new coat of paint, and states he is not put upon over that. Characters *Thomas (Voiced By Ben Small) *Percy (Voiced By Keith Wickham) *Annie and Clarabel (Voiced By Anna Bentinck And Morweena Banks) *Sir Topham Hatt (Voiced By Keith Wickham with an English Yorkshire accent) *Duck (Voiced by Keith Wickham with an English accent, 1 laugh only) *Henry (Voiced by Keith Wickham, 1 laugh only) *Gordon (Voiced by Keith Wickham, 1 laugh only) *James (Voiced by Keith Wickham, 1 laugh only) *Cranky (cameo) Locations *Brendam *The Coaling Plant *Tidmouth Sheds *The Scrapyards *Shunting Yards *Sodor Flour Mill *The Works (mentioned) Trivia *In Germany, this episode is called "Always on Percy". In Norway and Japan, its title is "Brave Percy". It is called "Percy is Exploited" in Italy. *Pre-filmed Footage from A Big Surprise for Percy is used. *There are some differences between the UK and the US versions. Some differences are: **In the Scenes where Annie and Clarabel sing a Song for Percy and when Percy shunts back to the Canvas Barrier, the Music is used in the UK, the US and the International Versions. **In Bob Saker Version, After the foreman informs Percy and his crew that the freight cars are stuck, he says they need a "Good Push". **In the UK and the US Versions, the Narrator says "But Annie and Clarabel like it, and when Thomas took them away, And they sang about it too.” **In the International Versions, After Annie and Clarabel sing a Song for Percy And they giggle. Anna Bentinck and Morweena Banks Can Be Heard in the Background. **When Percy backs up for safety during the Avalanche, In Keith Wickham Version, Percy says "Oh help!". Goofs *When Percy is collecting goods to take to Brendam Docks, he collects 12 freight cars. However, when he gets to Brendam, there are only 10 freight cars in his train. *When Percy reverses into the Shed, James' Tender is tilted. *When Percy reverses to bump the freight cars, he only reverses a Few Metres to the Canvas Barrier. When the Mine Collapses, he reverses further than before and takes refuge behind the Barrier. *When the freight cars run free in the Mine it is clearly seen that they reach the End, but in the Next Scene they are still running through the Mine. *Before the freight cars crash, the Tracks that they are on are broken. *When Percy goes to take refuge in the Canvas Barrier he runs into some rocks and a Small Pop is heard. *If the Collapse was deep within the Mine Shaft, surely nothing would cause the Rest of the Coal Mine to collapse above Percy. *In the Shot of Percy shunting at the Coaling Plant, a Buffer Stop is on top of a Pile of Soil. *When Percy enters the Yard at the Beginning of the Episode, his eyes are wonky. *A Brake Van could have been added to Percy's Train. Category:Episodes